Laurel Lance (Earth 70)
Laurel Lance is a female meta-human criminal and assassin from Earth 70, known as Black Siren. ( ) Biography Early life Laurel Lance was born in Star City to Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance. Little is known of her earlier life but it was stated that she had a younger sister named Sara. During her childhood, her father worked a lot, something that Laurel hated and, on her 13th birthday, he showed up without the birthday cake from her favorite bakery, Carlye's, which he would get every year. Laurel, throwing a tantrum, told her father she hated him; those being her last words to him. Her father went back out to get her cake, but was killed in a shuttle accident collision by a drunk pilot named Brett Collins. Laurel was informed of the accident through a call that same evening, leaving her traumatized and devastated, having to grow up without a father. It's implied that Laurel was a mean girl, often using her beauty to get what she wanted. A rebellious and tricky teenager over the years, Laurel never got a real job or any sort of degree, while her sister got pregnant and started a family on her own, making Laurel an aunt. ( ) Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by the explosion of Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where she was most likely screaming and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Shortly after discovering her newfound ability, Laurel confronted Brett Collins, the drunk pilot who killed her father and screamed at him, launching him back and over his own shuttle and he died a few months later after Laurel killed him, making him her first victim. Following this, Laurel began using her powers for personal gain, becoming a criminal and assassin named "Black Siren". ( ) Meeting Earth-X Typhuss At some point after becoming Black Siren, Laurel met Typhuss James Halliwell from Earth-X and the two fell deeply in love. They had a loving relationship and they became criminal partners, together they stole gold, gemstones and jewelry from people's houses. Laurel and Typhuss became famous criminals in Star City and they could escape from the SCIS and not get arrested by SCIS officers. ( ) Death of Typhuss on Earth-1 In November 2390, Typhuss joined his Nazi comrades in a invasion of Earth-1, during the invasion Typhuss was killed by his Earth-1 doppelgänger Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow and Laurel was angry and mad that her boyfriend was killed by Red Arrow. Laurel began to plan her revenge against Earth-1 Typhuss. ( ) On Earth-1 Revenge In 2392, Laurel came to Earth-1 by using a interdimensional extrapolator and set to hunt down Typhuss and his wife Kira, for revenge against Typhuss for killing her boyfriend from Earth-X, Laurel planned to kill them both once she found them. ( ) Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth 70, her DNA mutated and enhanced her vocal cords. *'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency being 250 decibels. Laurel's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. Her scream can also shatter a marble statue, steel arrows, and kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging. With one shout, Laurel caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings on Earth 70. Laurel can also control the range of her screams, creating seismic waves large enough to collapse a building or small enough to enter through the ear, causing internal damage on a fatal scale even if the target has regenerative powers. She is even able to create a sonic bullet by blowing a kiss. She was able to use this ability to keep a breach open long enough for her to enter it. **'Sonic immunity:' Laurel is immune to her own powers or any other meta-human with similar sonic scream-based powers. *'Echolocation/Superhuman hearing:' Laurel's sonic powers grant her powerful hearing, able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from. Alternatively, she can use her sonic powers to create an echolocation effect, better enabling her to track down targets. This ultimately grants her an early-warning effect, able to better anticipate sneak attacks. **'Superhuman durability:' As a side effect of her meta-human physiology, Laurel demonstrated impressive durability. Abilities *'Master assassin:' Laurel is an extremely deadly assassin, being one of the most valuable soldiers. **'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Because of her work as a deadly assasin, Laurel is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; while battling Red Arrow, she demonstrated a series of well-coordinated punches and kicks after disorientating him with a sonic scream. Laurel's fighting style appears to include boxing, judo, mauy thai, hapkido, aikido, sambo, krav maga, karate, kung fu, kickboxing, and tae kwon do. **'Master stick fighter:' Laurel is an accomplished stick fighter, using Dinah's bo-staff to take down both her and Typhuss. She also effectively used a metal pipe to battle Honor, a member of the Longbow Hunters, but was unable to best her. Later on, Laurel was able to easily defeat members of the Team Arrow without assistance. **'Master knife wielder/Knife thrower:' Laurel managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah and hold her throat at knife-point in order to prevent her from using her powers, all while moving extremely fast. Laurel is impressively skilled in using knives in long-range combat; she was able to kill a man with a single stab by throwing a knife at him even though he was in her field of vision for only an instant. Laurel is masterful even in using knives in close combat, as she utilized two daggers in her battle with Sara. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivor:' Laurel is a very resilient, driven, determined, and nearly fearless individual. After being knocked down by an explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah's sonic screams, she was able to get back on her feet within seconds. Laurel was even able to survive taking a bullet to the stomach and despite being knocked out, was able to stand up almost instantly upon awakening and fully recover in just five months, though her suit may have helped her. *'Intimidation:' Due to her incredible power and her well-known coldness, Laurel commands an intimidating presence; instilling fear into both enemies and allies. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Black Siren, Laurel has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. Laurel was able to incapacitate Dinah by jumping on her and holding a knife to her throat in seconds. She was also able to perform a backflip without using her hands during a fight against Dinah. **'Honed senses:' Laurel has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. She is able to pick up inncoming danger and react quickly. ***'Skilled markswoman:' Laurel is skilled in the use of guns, able to use her cold gun with ease. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Laurel can quickly vanish from sight after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream. She can just as easily catch her enemies off-guard without her powers. As an assassin, Laurel is has skill in stealth and tracking. She was able to ambush Typhuss and would have likely killed him if not for the intervention of Black Canary. **'Multilingual:' It was implied that Laurel speaks some level of Mandarin and Cantonese in addition to English. **'Master of deception/Manipulator:' Laurel is an exceptional liar, she was able to successfully portray herself as a hero to various people and even to the public. Laurel is also capable of befriending or seducing her targets in order to make them feel at ease with her before she kills them. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit as her alter-ego, Black Siren, which is similar in appearance to the suit worn by her Earth-2 counterpart. Laurel's suit is potentially very durable due to her survival of a shuttle crash, a shockwave, an island explosion, and gunshot to the stomach. Weaknesses *'Vocal cords:' If someone or something grips Laurel's throat tight enough, she is unable to use the scream to defend herself. *'Power-dampening tech:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized using power-dampening tech. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Doppelgängers Category:Laurel Lance Category:People from Earth 70